robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Egg (Archie)
In the early Sonic the Hedgehog comics, the Death Egg was created by Dr. Robotnik as his ultimate weapon of total domination. It appeared in the Sonic Quest 3-part mini-series. History The Death Egg's development began some time in mid 3235. Production of the super weapon fell behind schedule when Robotropolis was struck by a massive earthquake. Shortly afterwards however, Robotnik ensured that his SWATbot work force picked up the pace and completed the Death Egg on schedule. Following the Mecha Sonic fiasco, the Death Egg was ready to ascend into the sky. Dr. Robotnik left his nephew Snively in charge of the city's reconstruction efforts (the city was almost completely destroyed when Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles smashed into it causing a mini nuclear blast) while he personally oversaw the Death Egg's launch. While Sonic and Tails were searching for Power Rings to reverse the crystallization effect King Maximillian was suffering from, Tails was pulled on board the Death Egg when it sucked up the remaining Power Rings from the Ring Grotto. Sonic on the other hand was searching out Carl Condor for help, only to be attacked by the roboticized Carl and brought to the Death Egg as a prisoner. Sonic managed to escape Carl Condor's grip and grab onto the Death Egg through the garbage bay doors, whilst Tails disguised himself as a SWATbot that had ironically been sent to the trash for causing Tails to get suctioned onboard along with several tonnes of debris, which the disguised Tails (unknowingly) dumped on Condorbot. Because the SWATbot who had the Ring Grotto sucked up also brought up a large amount of debris, the Death Egg's ascension into the sky was slower than expected. Additionally, Robotnik needed the power of a Chaos Emerald to power the Death Egg's massive Roboticizer. Thus, Dr. Robotnik sent a contingent of Burrobots to the Floating Island to obtain a Chaos Emerald while the excess debris was jettisoned. The Burrobots were destroyed by Knuckles and the Chaotix, much to Robotnik's disappointment. However, by this point the debris was jettisoned, and thus Robotnik decided to sink the Floating Island by pushing it underwater with the Death Egg. Just before the Floating Island was submerged, Sonic and Tails, neither knowing that the other was aboard, independently planned to challenge Robotnik. This caused the two to temporarily duke it out before they realized their error. Sonic then charged towards Robotnik, and was caught between two Plexiglas walls and nearly choked to death. Luckily, Tails used the SWATbot's still-working jet boots to smash through the glass "eyes" of the Death Egg and used the SWATbot's also-still-working weapons to destroy the control panels. This enabled Sonic to escape from a Plexiglas confinement and saved him from suffocating, and also caused the Death Egg to automatically ascend upwards towards the upper atmosphere. Robotnik still had some backup plans, unleashing the massive Silver Sonic to safeguard the Death Egg. Sonic decided to fight the robo-replica himself while he sent Tails to find a way to destroy the Death Egg. Although Sonic was no match for Silver Sonic physically, he used active electrical cables to short circuit the massive doppelganger after Silver Sonic had punched Sonic through the floor, making the cables accessible. Robotnik then used his Eggsoskeleton battle suit to fight Sonic, but was evenly matched when Sonic went inside the body of Silver Sonic and personally controlled it. The fight came to an abrupt end when Tails informed Sonic the Death Egg was rigged to explode and Sonic sent Robotnik flying out of the massive super weapon. Sonic managed to grab a large number of Power Rings from a storage box and escape just before the Death Egg exploded. Sonic wondered if Robotnik perished in the blast, but even at that moment, Robotnik had safely returned to Robotropolis. Capabilities The Death Egg flying fortress was heavily armed with multiple laser weapons and protected by various internal security systems. Its most frightening weapon was a mass-Roboticizer that would have been capable of roboticizing the population of entire continents. Though the Death Egg boasted tremendous abilities, it required staggering amounts of fuel to run. Robotnik used Power Rings to fuel this version of the Death Egg, but even the ring energy was insufficient to meet the vessel's power demands long-term. The only suitable source of power seemed to be a Chaos Emerald, but Robotnik failed to acquire one and so the Death Egg never operated at peak performance. Badniks * SWATbots * Burrobots * Condorbot * Silver Sonic Category:Robot Facilities Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Category:Eggman Empire